


Lovers and Fighters

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Married Couple, Prompt Challenge, TW: Homophobia, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: Drunk straight men are gross. Dela breaks her hand. Jinkx is smitten.Tumblr prompt series 2/?: "How is my wife more badass than me?"





	Lovers and Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D
> 
> I know Bitney is generally my thing - and they are still my one true, - but I’ve been dying to write something for these two for a while and the anon who requested the prompt didn’t include a ship so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They’d been dating for all of two and a half years, and married for less than one, and Jinkx was actually somewhat scared about how utterly in awe she was of the other woman. Just like the song, the black-haired beauty had been working as a waitress in a cocktail bar and Jinkx had been pining over a breakup and drenching her sorrows in overpriced booze. They’d struck up a conversation after Dela had taken her sixth order of the night - the redhead remembered everything clear as glass, and even now it rose a smile to her face.  
_“What’s your name, sweetie?”_  
“Uh, Jinkx. Jinkx Hoffer.”  
_“Jinkx. That’s quirky._ ”  
_“Says you.”_ She remembered she’d pointed to the other woman’s name badge as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, head turned to one side as she blushed. _“What kind of name is 'Dela'?”_  
_“Excuse me - it’s French.”_  
_“What does it mean?”_  
_“Um…’of the’.”_

They’d been reminded umpteen times at the wedding that most couples who met in a bar didn’t last beyond the first fuck - if they’d had a dollar for the number of times, in fact, it would probably have paid for the whole shebang, champagne included. If they’d had a dollar for the number of people who’d told them that a year wasn’t enough time to know that they wanted to get married, that would have covered the honeymoon too.

Dela twitched and fidgeted uneasily beside her, her right hand held in tight against her chest and her left pressing an ice pack to her bruised knuckles, her face drawn and tense. They certainly hadn’t planned to end their night in the emergency room, but then again nobody ever does. Jinkx sucked her teeth, her wife’s discomfort in turn making her uncomfortable. She placed a hand on the other woman’s thigh, and Dela turned to her with a vague smile, resting her head on her shoulder as Jinkx stroked her hair back from her face.

Jinkx couldn’t stop replaying the whole scene in her head; the man standing outside the bar, legless and loud-mouthed with a cigarette in hand as they had been on their way out - fingers interlocked and bodies close to one another. She could still virtually hear him making some shitbag comment on how the dark-haired one would ‘almost be hot if she wasn’t a fucking queer’. Jinkx had let go of Dela’s hand at this - the other woman visibly squirming, telling her barely in a whisper not to respond as she fidgeted uneasily with the purse strap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me, what the fuck did you just call her?” Jinkx’s moment of ballsiness had disappeared off the face of the planet almost immediately after it arose as she noted the fact that the guy easily had forty pounds and eight inches on her, built like a brick shithouse and smelling about as pleasant. She gulped as she watched him clench his fists, squaring up to her - shoulders broad and biceps possibly the size of her head.

“You know what I said, you fucking fag. Back off if you know what’s good for you.”  
“Jinkx-” Dela’s voice came out in a squeak, barely-there as she stood by her partner, gripping her arm.  
“Look, it talks.” He curled his lip - Jinkx remembered the look of absolute terror on Dela’s face with so much clarity it made her feel sick. He had pushed Jinkx out of the way, and she could only look on in fear as Dela struggled to stay upright - paralysed and quaking all at once. “Nah, you look like a gross lezbo up close too.” He spat the words out like venom, making an attempt to shove Dela against the wall; Jinkx on the cusp of crying as she stood frozen to the spot with her hands over her mouth.

Before her body collided with the bricks, Dela’s knee had made hard contact between his legs, hitting exactly where it hurt, and hard. He cried out like a stricken animal, distracted for long enough for Dela to land an uncertain but nonetheless solid punch to his temple - knocking him sideways as his head hit the side of the building. He crumpled to the floor; Dela reeling back into Jinkx’s arms, cradling her hand with tears welling in her eyes.

“Jinkxy, what the fuck just happened?” Her voice was wavering - overflowing with panic and adrenaline in equal measures - as Jinkx pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek over and over and breathing in her scent as she nuzzled her head into Dela’s neck.  

“I don’t know, but that was _fucking_ amazing…”

“Sorry I got us into this fucking mess.” Jinkx looked to Dela, her voice morose and flat.  
“Hey, points for trying, babe.” She gave a smile, pulling in closer to her wife and closing her eyes, clearly somehow contented despite the situation. It was so late at night it had since become early morning - so much for a few drinks and a quiet night out. Despite the tears that they’d both shed between lingering fright and adrenaline - and pain on Dela’s part - they’d remained fairly put-together; or at least, Jinkx knew Dela had, in her blue swing dress and her hair teased and pinned up just so. She was a total picture, and she adored her.

“I mean, props to you, punching the bastard so hard you break your knuckles.”  
“I think maybe it just means I’m not very good at punching things. Anyway, it hurts like a bitch.” Dela grimaced, lifting the ice to reveal her hand was bruised purple and doubled in size underneath it. “Jesus…”

“That looks really painful - are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Well, if I’m not then we’re in the right place.” She pursed her lips, raising her eyebrows. “Do you think I could ask them to match my cast to my dress? Or do they just do that for kids?”  
“I’m sure if you asked nicely.” Jinkx giggled, taking the ice in one hand and  Dela’s injured one in her other, delicate and soft; gently holding the ice to it. “You’re so brave, sweetie.”  
“What, because I’ve only cried twice so far?”

“No, for putting your neck out like that. I’m ballsy enough to start fights, but you have to step up and end them. **How is my wife more badass than me?** And you’re supposed to be the more femme one too. Unfair.”

“Well, I think Pizza Party and Salmonella might be more badass than you, Jinkxy.”  
“Don’t compare me to your fucking turtles.” Jinkx looked at her incredulously, elbowing her.  
“ _Our_ turtles! I thought you agreed you were their stepmom now.” She giggled, Jinkx rolling her eyes.

“Look at you, you dork.” She smiled, turning to kiss her. “Thank you for saving my ass.”  
“Thank you for trying to stick up for me.” Their lips met in a fleeting glance before they remembered where they were, and that there were people watching. They remained close to one another, Dela smiling sleepily as she rested her head on Jinkx’s chest. “I can’t believe I just got into an actual, real fight. How awesome is that?”  
“Not awesome at all - don’t do it again.”  
“Well, keep your mouth shut in future.”

“Leave me alone.” Jinkx laughed, Dela doubled over with silent giggles - fully aware that every set of eyes in the room was on them and not caring in the slightest. “I’m so happy I married you, Dela.”


End file.
